vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lim Ho-Tan
Summary Lim Ho-Tan is one of the main protagonists of the manhwa, Trinity Wonder The Sect Leader of the Demonic Sect was transported to Earth unknowingly during his fight to the death with Gang Wu-Jin. In this very Earth, he decided to take care of a few homeless people while founding the Black Tower 20 years after his transportation, he finally found a clue about how to return home while also meeting with Gang Wu-Jin, deciding to finally reach a conclusion for their fight from 20 years ago Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Lim Ho-Tan, Pink Papa Origin: Trinity Wonder Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: The Demon King, Demonic Sect's Sect Leader, Master, Martial Artist, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Martial Arts, Likely Limited Electricity Manipulation, Likely Limited Gravity Manipulation, Likely Limited Absorption Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely higher (One of his clash with Gang Wu-Jin resulted in a huge crater, sent an Energy Wave towards Gang Wu-Jin that resulted in a huge crater, another one of his clash with Gang Wu-Jin resulted in a huge crater and struck Gang Wu-Jin with a blow that destroyed a building while making a huge crater) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Casually dodged bullets and disappeared before countless bullets could reach him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely higher (Clashed against Gang Wu-Jin with his bare fist and made him go across buildings along with himself and matched Gang Wu-Jin's fist with his own fist) Durability: At least Town level, likely higher (Defended himself against Gang Wu-Jin's Dragon's Assault and survived Gang Wu-Jin's Dragon's Great Extermination that destroyed a part of a huge building made out of steel) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Isn't a Warrior to avoid a battle and use one's character unless necessary and needs Ki to utilize his power Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Crushed a few giant robots with his Energy Crush * Attack Potency - Destroyed a group of robots with his Energy Burst alone * Attack Potency - Destroyed a house * Attack Potency - Destroyed a robot with another Energy Burst * Attack Potency - Sent an Energy Wave towards Gang Wu-Jin which resulted in a damaged building * Attack Potency - Sent Gang Wu-Jin across multiple buildings * Speed - Disappeared from a group of trained fighter's eyes * Speed - Disappeared from a large group of people's eyes that were watching from a camera * Speed - Went in front of Felicity before she knew * Striking Strength - Blew a giant robot away * Striking Strength - Blew away another giant robot by punching it * Striking Strength - Punched a giant robot's hand aside Notable Attacks/Techniques: Energy Manipulation: : Energy Burst: Erupt his energy, creating an explosion : Energy Eject: Ejects his energy out from his palm : Energy Crush: Crushes his targets to the ground with his energy : Energy Wave: Gathers a huge amount of energy in the shape of a circle in his arm, then throws it to his target : Demonic Invasion: Gathers his energy around himself, creating countess orbs appearing besides him, launching them towards his target : Demonic Explosion: Gathers energy towards his hand, releasing it towards his target : Demonic Penetration: Gathers energy towards his foot, releasing it towards his target : Thousand Pound Gravity: Gathers pressure towards his foot, pressuring his opponents by 1,000 Pound : Energy Ball: Gathers energy from his body, creating a gigantic ball of energy, launching it towards his target : Energy Barrage: Gathers energy towards his hands, firing a barrage of energy shots Aura: Can let out his Aura Energy Projection: : Energy Blast: Sends out a wave of energy with both of his palms Extrasensory Perception: Can sense the Ki of people from far away Forcefield Creation: : Forcefield: Creates a forcefield around him using his Ki Martial Arts: Practices the Godly Technique of Purple Sunset Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Trinity Wonder Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists